Strange life
by Nikki Phantom
Summary: Kimmy moves from Amity Park to Dimmsdale. She thought that her last home was insane but her new one may be worse... Rated T for cursing and stuff what will happen next. More characters later.
1. Bye to Amity Park

**I do not own Danny Phantom or FOP. They belong to Butch Hartman.**

Kimmy put the last book in a box. „This is the last one," she sighed. Someone screamed outside her house, but she didn't look for its cause. „Another ghost." She sighed again.

A ghost with cape crashed into her house's wall. It had black hair and red pupil less eyes. The ghost groaned and shot pink blast from its hands to another ghost. It was a boy, about Kimmy's age; it had snow white hair, neon green eyes and black-gray suit. It dodged the blast and shot a green one. Kimmy went to the window and closed it. "Ghosts." She mumbled and went downstairs.

"Mom, I packed." She said. Her mom, Jessica, sat and drunk coffee. Her fingers played with one red streak in her short, black hair.

"Great, sweetie, now you can carry all your boxes to the car and wait in it, I still have to wait for one human." She sipped the coffee again. "Fast coffee, nothing but a peace of crap."

"Okay, mom." Kimmy smirked and went upstairs for her boxes. The two ghosts were still fighting. People screamed so loud, that it could be heard through the closed window.

"What is all that screaming?" Mom asked, finally finished the coffee.

"Don't know." Girl shrugged. She went to the car and put her boxes in it.

Her mom never understood that there are ghosts in this city. She thought that it is just a superstition. But it couldn't be one, because Kimmy saw them every day, once one flied in her room. It was that ghost boy, Danny Phantom. A part of the town hated him, a part of the town loved him, but Kimmy was one of those humans who didn't care of him unless he bothers her. They had a lot of ghosts in this town, the most in Kimmy's house area. Maybe because the town's ghost hunters lived right across the street, but shouldn't ghosts be afraid of this place? Kimmy thought that they are not very bright. But Fentons weren't smart too. Their dad, Jack or what ever his name was, Fenton was a fat man dressed in bright orange jumpsuit, always crazy for fudge. Their mom, Maddie, had two personalities-the loving and caring mom, and merciless, ghost blood hungry huntress. Their daughter was a psycho…logist. Psychologist. And their son-jeez, he was the insanest of them all. Kimmy didn't care of him, but they went in one class, so she knew that he skips lessons very often, learns on F, and he's friends were a goth girl-vegetarian and a techno geek-meat eater.

The ghosts stopped fighting. Big one was defeated; it laid on the ground and then went invisible. Kimmy rolled eyes. Ghosts and their fancy powers. Pffft. At least, her mom got a new job offer and they were moving to another city, Dimmsdale. Kimmy sat in the car and closed her eyes. The sun was shining so warm that she almost fell asleep.

"This time he won't come back that fast!" someone said. Kimmy opened her eyes and saw that Fenton boy, Danny or what ever. He was walking with his friends and waving his hands in the air. "Now, if nobody shows up for few days, it will be paradise."

_They are talking about a videogame._ Kimmy was sure. _Geeks._

She closed her eyes as the weirdoes went by and fell asleep. Her mom pulled her out of it by opening the car's doors. „We are going! Don't you want to say goodbye to the house?"

„Nope." Kimmy crossed her arms. „I'm rather happy that we are leaving."

„As you wish." Jessica shrugged and turned the car on. It started to move and they were riding out of town.

They rid past this cafe, „Nasty Burger." Its food was awful. Greasy burgers and fries and loud fuzz over some pizzas. The only usable food was pocket sugar and coffee. Kimmy just loved its coffee. But her mom hated it, she couldn't understand how Kimmy was able to drink it and not puke. On the other hand she liked the milkshakes, whose were on Kimmy's _"Garbage"_ list.

Kimmy tied her short, black hair into a ponytail and put on her sunglasses. Then she turned on the radio and tuned it to Dimmsdale's radio.

"Hello and good day, here's Chuck Ubetcha with your news! In today's news-beaches are packed with humans while the schools are empty, the teenage pop star Chip Skylark postponed his concert due to his illness and the parent's are beginning to look for a babysitters for their children!"

"Hear that, you could watch over a small kid and get money for that!" Kimmy's mom said.

"Good idea." She replied.

"…and his press manager says that Chip has caught a cold, so he isn't able to sing. He has received tons of fan letters. On other news, parents are starting to look for babysitters for their kids. Of course, the newbie's will have to go through a lot because the Dimmsdale's main babysitter Vicky is already offering to everyone her help." When the girl's name was called, a lightning flashed. Kimmy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for listening to the news and after Chip's "My shiny teeth and me", there will be an add break!"

The melody filled the car. Kimmy turned the volume down. "Yeah, it is a good idea." She told to herself.

"Do you want to have fun and not to worry about your kids? Call Vicky's babysitter service and leave your precious kids to her!" the lightning flashed again, this time with thunder.

"Mom, when are we going to reach Dimmsdale?" Kimmy asked.

"Soon, I think that this is a two hour ride." Jessica shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know how long can I sleep." Kimmy smiled and closed her eyes.

**Reviews are warmly welcomed!**


	2. Hello Dimmsdale!

**Danny Phantom and FOP doesn't belong to me. They belong to Butch Hartman.**

"Kimmy, wake up, we're in Dimmsdale!" Jessica shook the teen up. "See, this will be your school." She pointed at a white building. "And there is our house." She stopped in front of a nice house. It had green roof, two floors and white walls.

"I like it." Kimmy climbed out of the car.

A woman in gray suit appeared out of the house. "You are the Liter family?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." Jessica said.

"Here are your keys." The woman said. "This is for front door, this is for garage," she pointed at them. "For basement, for attic, for garden house and finally, for toilet." She said and gave the keys to Jessica. "Welcome home!" she smiled warmly. Kimmy stared at her and was a bit confused. In Amity Park people didn't smile often. But this woman smiled so truthfully that Kimmy caught herself smiling.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"No problem, if you need help, just call me." The woman handed mom a peace of paper. "By the way, my name's Sidney, but you can call me Sid."

"Thanks, Sid, we sure will." Jessica said and waved to the leaving woman. "People are very friendly here."

"Yes, they are." Kimmy nodded.

Mom unlocked the doors and they went inside. The house still had all furniture in it.

"Where will be my room?" Kimmy asked and sat on the stairs.

"See for yourself." Jessica shrugged and opened the doors. "But first we have to bring all our stuff in, because it is going to rain soon." She looked at the dark clouds.

Kimmy smiled. She got to pick her own room. The boxes were in in no time, and Kimmy went to explore the house while her mom ordered pizza.

In the second floor there were three rooms. One of them was toilet. Kimmy opened one room's doors. It had a desk, a bed and nightstand. Other room had a big bed and two nightstands.

"Mom, I found my room." Kimmy informed Jessica and carried all her boxes to the chosen room.

Mom came and looked at it.

"Please, tell me that I will be able to recolor the walls!" girl pleaded. "This blue color is horrible."

"You can do it." Jessica said and Kimmy jumped around. "But you have to pack out all of your stuff yourself."

"Okay." Girl said. "When the pizza will be here?"

The bell rang. "It seems that now." Jessica said and went downstairs. Kimmy followed. They opened the doors. A boy stood outside in the rain and handed them the pizza box. "Here you go, that will be three fifty nine."

Kimmy gave him the money and she followed Jessica to the kitchen. "No dishes anywhere." Jessica said. "And no cups, no forks and no knives." She opened the box. The smell of warm pizza was so good that they both drooled.

"But how can we cut the pizza then?" Kimmy asked.

Jessica smiled. "Not to worry, I have one knife in my purse." Kimmy stared at her. "What? I packed it just in case."

"Okay…" Kimmy said. "Then cut the pizza already, I'm starving!"

They both took a slice and ate it. "Mmm, this is way better than "Nasty Burger's" pizzas." Kimmy said. "And to think that I would have to work in there." She shivered and took another bite out of her slice.

Her mom laughed and almost choked. "Well, what do you think we could do when the rain stops?"

Kimmy shrugged. "I will repack all my stuff. Maybe we can go to beach then."

"Good idea, I heard that Dimmsdale's beach is very good." Jessica agreed.

They finished the pizza and went to unpack their stuff. "Mom, I think that TV is in the car." Kimmy said. "I will go after it, okay?"

"Isn't it too heavy?" Mom asked. "You could drop it."

"Nah, I will try." Kimmy put on her raincoat and went outside. She opened the truck and grabbed the box. It really was heavy. Kimmy gave up and went inside. "It was too heavy." She said. "But I wanted to watch the cartoons."

"Ha, ha!" Jessica laughed. "I will bring it in later, we haven't got electricity yet."

"Oh, right." Kimmy said while taking the bright yellow coat off. "Then I will go upstairs to my room."

"Okay."

Kimmy went to her room and started to unpack. The clothes, books and toys were all piled up on the floor. Kimmy opened the wardrobe and put her clothes in it and then closed it. She placed her plushes on it and then put her sheets and blankets on the bed. "Almost perfect." She said. She had a carpet but it was in the car and she didn't want to go out there again. Kimmy fell in her bed with her shoes on and sighed. _Now I just have to bring here my computer, radio and then the room will be great. _She took a book and started to read it.

The rain slowly stopped. The sun shone and birds started to sing. A rainbow appeared in the evening sky. Kimmy opened the window and the wind moved her hair. It smelled like summer.

As she went downstairs, she saw her mom cleaning up the living room. "Please, don't tell me that I have to do the same with my room!"

Mom turned to her. "You do. The Turners called me and told that they will come to us with presents. It is some kind of neibourgh stuff."

"Which ones are the Turners?" Kimmy asked.

"Those with the pink roof." Jessica pointed at the next house. "That house after them belongs to Dinklebergs, and that big, dark house belongs to the dentist, Doctor Wendell."

"Dentist?" Kimmy asked, her eyes widening. She had a paranoic fear from dentists.

**Reviews are warmly welcomed!**


End file.
